The air travel industry has imposed weight restrictions on the weight of luggage checked by passengers with significant penalties if the luggage is overweight. Luggage cases are sometimes shaped in such a manner that does not allow the use of a scale to measure the weight of the luggage. Alternatively, a user holds the luggage and stands on a scale to weigh the luggage and its contents prior to arriving at the airport to prevent being charged for overweight luggage and/or the embarrassment of having to remove items from the luggage at the airport check-in counter.